Ultimate Angler
Ultimate Angler is a StreetPass game developed by Prope. Players visit the StreetPass Isles to try to catch more than 150 types of fish and legendary monsters with bait received from Mii characters via StreetPass. It was released alongside Battleground Z and StreetPass Premium. Plot The game starts when you arrive via a boat to the StreetPass Islands. Coraline, an employee of the local fishing club house, meets you at the dock. After she shows you the basics of fishing in this game, the boat you are on is hit by a legendary monster. This causes the boat to rock so much that the bait and tackle box you brought with you falls into the ocean and you are unable to retrieve it. After you and Coraline return to the local fishing club house, she mentions that the club house doesn't sell bait because anglers usually bring their own. But she says that the people that come here are usually very generous and will be able to lend you some bait. Then you meet Coraline's father; he is very excited that you saw a legendary monster and wants you to come see him the next time you see one. After that, she shows you to your hotel room where you will spending the night after each fishing trip. The next morning, your StreetPass guests have heard of your plight and each come to give you one piece of bait based on their favorite shirt color and they help out on your next fishing trip should your line grab a big fish. Gathering Guests There are two primary methods of bringing guests on your fishing trip. One method is by StreetPassing other players. The other method is inviting other anglers to your fishing trip. By paying two Play Coins, you get an anthropomorphic dog or cat depending on whether you said you like dogs or cats in your Mii profile. You are given two options: to invite them one-by-one or to invite as many as possible at once. Fishing with Guests Once you've assembled as many StreetPass guests or additional anglers as you'd like, select "Get Ready to Fish." You will then see an animation where you will be greeted by the individual anglers who will give you various things to help with your fishing trip. On the top screen will be some dialogue. On the bottom screen, you will see the Mii's name, the number of times you have StreetPassed them, and their country and region. If they also have Ultimate Angler, you will see a small tank icon by their name, and you will also see their Rank, as well as the Rod they are using. If the guest is from a different region in your country than your own, they will give you a Silver Permit. If they are from a different country, they will give you a Gold Permit. You can only get one of each type of permit on each fishing trip. The Gold Permit overrides the Silver Permit. Each of these Permits allows you to visit a Special Area. The Silver Permit allows you to visit 3 additional islands - Oceanora Island, Mythroll Island, and Poseidon Island. The Gold Permit allows you to visit all three of the Silver Permit Islands in addition to unlocking Mysteria Island. You can also purchase these permits from Coraline after you have met all your guests by pressing the X button to access the menu and spend Play Coins (10 for the Silver Permit and 50 for a Gold Permit). You can only access these permits after you have finished the first island. The guests also each give you one piece of bait according to their shirt color. If you do not receive a Permit from a guest, there will be dialogue with fishing tips to help you on your journey. Some of these instructions (but not all) can be accessed when you press the Start button after you have begun fishing. Some guests may also tell you about "wandering fish", special species of fish that cannot be caught in a normal session. Usually, these guests are Miis that have already been met a couple of times, other players of Ultimate Angler that have encountered these species of fish before, or a special (gold-pants) Mii. After you have met all your guests, you will pick which Fishing Spot you would like to visit. You can press the X button to switch rods or buy a Permit, or check the list of challenges, or quit (Return to Hotel). Once you arrive at a Fishing Spot, you can pick "Start Fishing" to cast a piece of bait. You can also "Mix Bait". After you Mix Bait, you can either immediately fish with that piece of bait, or go back to the menu and select it from the "Start Fishing" menu. *2-3 = large bait *4-6 = very large bait *7-9 = jumbo bait *10 = king-size bait Larger baits will help give you a chance of landing a larger fish. Combining baits can also help to use up pieces of bait which do not otherwise attract any fish. Under both of these menus, you will see the available fish in the area on the top screen, along with the types of bait they like. Before you catch a fish, you will only see a silhouette and its name will be ?????. Once you have caught a species, it will show the letter score (A+, A, B, C, D) of the largest fish of that species that you have caught along with its picture and name. Some fish are "wandering fish" that will have a ? for a picture and some will not list the types of bait that they like. You may be able to get information/tips about these through StreetPass. Once you cast your bait, then you must wait for a fish to bite. When you see the bobber go underwater, press A or tap the stylus on the bottom screen. If you do this too early or too late, you may miss the fish. The next step is to reel in the fish. If the fish is big enough, the other anglers will help you reel it in. Some fish have a stamina meter which you must exhaust first. Otherwise, you will see a meter on the right-hand side of the screen that indicates how far away the fish is (this is also given in feet at the bottom of the meter) and how calm/agitated the fish is. In the center of your screen will be the reel gauge. Spin the circle pad or the icon on the touch screen to wind your reel. When the fish you have is calm (green), the reel gauge fills slower. If the fish is going wild (red) then the reel gauge will fill faster. You need to alternately reel the fish in, ideally when it is calm, and let the reel go when the fish is fighting. Eventually once the fish is close enough you should be able to reel it all the way in. There is a timer, and the game will give you a warning when it is close to the end of the time. Or if you pull too hard (max out your reel gauge), your line could break. If either of these things happen, you will lose your fish. Sometimes there will be a fishing frenzy. When this happens, use your stylus to hit the icons of the Miis of all the anglers on the bottom screen and with each tap you will land a fish. You will know when a fishing frenzy is about to start when you see gold sparkles on the water. Sometimes if you catch a fish you have caught before, you may haul up a treasure chest with the fish, which will contain a fishing rod. When you quit fishing in an area, you lose any unused bait (it cannot be saved to fish at another spot or for another session), head back to the dock, and have your points and gold tabulated and added to your rank and wallet. If the fish are of a certain size, you will get a size bonus that increases the amount of gold you receive. When you return to the Clubhouse, Coraline will greet you and give you any prizes that you may have accumulated from meeting certain challenges. You then also have an option to put any fish you have just caught into tanks or to maintain your tanks or rods. You can also see the tanks of other Ultimate Angler players that you've encountered. Fishing Spots Normal Area: Prelude Island '''- This is the first Island you encounter in the game. After you catch the mysterious giant here (Leedsichthys), you will be able to travel to the other nearby islands. There are 4 fishing spots, Beginner's Bay, Sylvana River, Cypress Lake, and Prelude Deep-Sea Cruise (unlockable once you have completed the previous 3 fishing spots on this island and reached Rank 3). '''Giovanna Island - There are 5 fishing spots: Ariana Beach, Fernhollow Pond, Coleville Pier, Shangri Lake, and Emberwood River (requires Rank 7). The mysterious giant here is Rhizodus. Memento Island - There are 5 fishing spots: Clifton Cove, Mossmeadow Pond, Rainhaven River, Matsunoa Pier, and Memento Deep-Sea Cruise (requires rank 10). The mysterious giant here is Dunkleosteus. Atlantis Island - There are 7 fishing spots: Dayton Point (Land a flounder), Beauford Pond (Land an eel), Kohu Lake (Land a koi), Mistfall River (Land a king salmon), Graydale Lake, Kastamoor Pond, and Atlantis Deep-Sea Cruise. The mysterious giant here is Kronosaurus. Mermaid Island - There are 6 fishing spots: Sanzaneeta Reef, Steelsbay Rock, Parker Lake, Marshview Pond, Maple River, and Highland Lake. The mysterious giant here is Nessie. Special Area: These islands are only accessible with a special permit. Oceanora Island - Accessible with a Silver or Gold Permit. 7 fishing spots: Yunali Reef, Foxmere Lake, Bridgecliff Beach, Oceanora Deep-Sea Cruise 1, Arcana Beach, Hazeldown River, and Oceanora Deep-Sea Cruise 2 (requires 5 Island clears). Mythroll Island - Accessible with a Silver or Gold Permit. 5 fishing spots: Mythroll Deep-Sea Cruise 1, Cutty's Cave, Bangaban River, Abaunda Jungle, Mythroll Deep-Sea Cruise 2 (requires 5 Island clears). Poseidon Island - Accessible with a Silver or Gold Permit. 6 fishing spots: Seraphia Pier, Clearwater Lake, Eureka River, Aruna Rock, Poseidon Deep-Sea Cruise, and Wyverdun Lake (requires 5 Island clears). Mysteria Island - Accessible only with a Gold Permit. 5 fishing spots. While you can fish at the first 4 spots with just a Gold Permit (obtained from streetpassing someone from another country or by purchasing it for 50 play coins), to access the final fishing spot, you must have cleared all 8 other islands first. The fishing spots are: Mysteria Deep-Sea Cruise, Sellbrook River, Mahtori Jungle, Sunali River, and Enigma Bay Completion Upon completing the first 5 islands, you will receive the Guide's Visor as a new hat to be worn on your Mii in the Streetpass Plaza. You will also be able to visit Oceanora, Mythroll, and Poseidon Islands without a permit. Coraline's father will tell you that there are more legendary monsters to catch at these locations, and your legendary monster screen will change to show the first 5 monsters in the bottom row, and 3 new yet-to-be-caught monsters on the top row. Once you catch the 8 legendary monsters, Coraline's father will tell you about how there a reports of strange sound waves coming from Enigma Bay on Mysteria Island, and thus a permit is no longer required to visit it. Fish Tanks At the start of the game, you're given a fish tank that can hold 30 points of fish. You are able to purchase additional tanks for coins. You can have up to 20 tanks. *Tank 1: Free *Tank 2: 2000G *Tank 3: 3000G *Tank 4: 4000G *Tank 5: 5000G *Tank 6: 6000G *Tank 7: 7000G *Tank 8: 8000G *Tank 9: 9000G *Tank 10: 10,000G *Tank 11: 11,000G *Tank 12: 12,000G *Tank 13: 13,000G *Tank 14: 14,000G *Tank 15: 15,000G *Tank 16: 16,000G *Tank 17: 17,000G *Tank 18: 18,000G *Tank 19: 19,000G *Tank 20: 20,000G New tanks purchased only allow for 15 points of fish to be stored, but can be expanded 3 times (to 20, 25 and 30 points). Each expansion costs coins to do so. 500G for the first expansion, 1000G for the second, and 2000G for the third. The total cost for all tanks and upgrades is 279,000G Additionally you are also able to decorate them with various designs. You start with the Simple Design, but are able to purchase others. Once you've purchased a design, you can use it on as many tanks as you want for no additional charge. *Simple Design: Acquired from the start *Deep-Blue Design: 3000G *Tropical Design: 3000G *Verdant Design: 5000G *Treasure Design: 8000G *Atlantis Design: 8000G *Cosmic Design: 8000G Fishing Guidebook Throughout the islands, there are a number of different fish available to catch. Each one has their own preference for bait and give various amounts of points and money when caught. List of fish Rods Various rods are available in the game to be used for catching fish. You can purchase new rods in the shop, by modifying two rods together, or by hauling up old treasure chests while fishing. List of rods Challenges The game features various challenges to test your fishing skills. Some of these give you money, others rods, and yet others give Plaza Tickets. List of challenges Plaza Tickets A total of 22 "Plaza Tickets" can be earned by completing various challenges and catching numerous fish. #Clear an island. #Clear two islands. #Clear three islands. #Clear four islands. #Clear five islands. #Clear six islands. #Clear seven islands. #Clear eight islands. #Clear all islands. #Land 10 catches. #Land 100 catches. #Land 300 catches. #Land 500 catches. #Land 10 species. #Land 40 species. #Land 80 species. #Land 120 species. #Land all species. #Land A+ catches for 10 species. #Buy another design. #Buy a seventh design. #View someone else's tank. Trivia *In the cutscene after going back to the clubhouse after caching the UFO, the alien says he is from Streetpass Galaxy. This is a reference to Mii Force. Category:2015 video games Category:Prope games Category:Nintendo SPD games Category:StreetPass Mii Plaza Category:Fishing games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS stubs Category:Games using Miis Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo